


A Hunt gone wrong

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Mythical AU [52]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythical, Demon culture, Demon traditions, F/M, Hunt play, Never fuck with Megatron when he's hunting his wife, Sex Play, interrupted mid-hunt, near rape, non-con, shennanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Indulging in yet another Demon hunt, neither Megatron nor Eclipse suspected three other demons would come upon them and get in the middle of their game.One thing they learnt; never get between him and his wife while they're playing 'The Hunt'.





	A Hunt gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBigLoserQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/gifts).



> A request/Gift to TheBigLoserQueen

**Mythical AU**

**Eclipse/Megatron**

* * *

It had been a while since she had last suggested they have a little hunt.

Eclipse was practically shivering against her husband’s chest as he few to a secluded spot of land. Still within the citadel grounds leading into the larger forest surrounding the capital, Megatron touched down. Sliding out of his hands, Eclipse squeaked as he held her in place against his body.

“Are you ready~?” he purred, lips already threatening to cover her throat and shoulders with love bites and bruising hickies.

“Yes,” she didn’t mean her response to be so breathy. The anticipation alone was driving her mad, let alone sending Megatron into a shaking fit.

“Run~”

They had already discussed her five minute head start; taking off as his grip slacked and disappearing into the undergrowth. Megatron’s bellowing roar signalled his approach, giving Eclipse all she needed to avoid him.

Having spent the days prior to prepare, she scoured every book in the library on Demons to find small strategies to give her an edge. Despite Megatron’s overpowering strength and speed, he won’t innately over exert himself like this. Demons won’t pursue straight forward unless their intended continues to move, using other avenues to capture them. Sometimes they would herd their intended into a more desirable location before they pounce and proceed to fucking them. These were her tools, and with practise she was getting better.

Slipping through dense trees better suited to her size prevented Megatron from following her. Keeping low and in dense foliage made attacks from the sky much harder. Utilising hollow logs, small crawl spaces in trees and creek banks to hide a moment or slip away as Megatron crawled and growled behind her, the exhilaration was phenomenal. His shouts, roars and growls always told her where he was and which way to turn, keeping them both within earshot.

So when the forest suddenly fell quiet, she slowed to a stop.

She couldn’t hear Megatron anymore. Stepping out into the open, looking around the skies for any sign of him. He always promised to stay close, especially when they were becoming more adventurous with these hunts; taking their destruction into less populated areas and away from the palace.

“Well well,” a sudden voice had Eclipse jumping, turning to her horror - three demons leering at her. “Look at this boys, we go out hunting for a snack, and here we find a meal~” before any could move closer, Eclipse took off back into the thick undergrowth.

“Daw~ You scared her!” one cackled, the sound of breaking tree branches echoing behind her.

“Better catch the rabbit before she can scurry back into her hole~!”

Eclipse’s mind was awash with panic. No longer feeling the thrill of her husband hunting her down to ‘devour’ her. These strange demons wanted to make a meal out of her, something she fully intended not to become.

Feeling their eyes on her, her mind lost any sense of strategy and replaced it was a drive to escape, running blindly into the undergrowth. She couldn’t call out to Megatron, as much as she had wanted to. Calling out would alert the demons to her. She had to keep away, heading towards where she last saw Megatron and hope to find him before they found her.

* * *

Megatron’s mind, lost in a haze of lust, slowly came back to sense.

It had been sometime since he had last seen Eclipse. He knew she was skilled in evading him and hiding, but she couldn’t hide herself for this long to taunt him. In the corner of his mind, he could feel something was wrong.

Coming closer to the ground, he grumbled as he weaved through tall trees growing too close together, hoping the lower search would yield something.

“Damn it, lost her,” a low grumble caught his attention, turning his attention to a young demon, throwing aside a tree. At his feet was a small hole, a burrow it looked like. Scoffing, Megatron turned away to resume his own search. “Hope those bastards don’t snatch her up before I can,” Megatron hissed, the impudence of youth these days. “I wanna get a chance to see those purple eyes wide when I get a taste.”

Purple eyes.

Megatron froze.

“Wonder if she’s a screamer,” the young demon had no idea he was being stalked, missing the heating red gaze on his back. “Guess I’ll know when the others catch her. That ivory skin, supple lips...Mmm~ Can’t wait to see them wrapped around-Gahkk~”

The demon choked, a large hand crushing his neck, held up and turned to a billowing mass wafting off...the demon king?! What had he done? These weren’t the lands near his citadel. Had he committed a crime?

“M-My...King?!” he spluttered, Megatron’s grip tightening. Before either could speak, a shrill scream echoed through the forest. “P-Please! Take her! W-we were just…”

“Hunting. My. Queen.” The last words the young demon ever heard.

* * *

Eclipse hissed under her breath.

Keeping low and under branches and brambles were taking a toll. Her arms and legs were riddled with scraps and cuts. Her ankles tingling from Ivy brambles snatching her shoe and coating her cuts with irritating sap. She had to get away; she couldn’t find Megatron and these demons weren’t giving up. If she got to the Citadel, maybe the guards, Lugnut or even Soundwave could help her.

“GOT’CHA!” a body slammed into her side, a loud shrill shriek escaping her as hands snatched her arms and pinned her down. Eyes wide, looking up at the salivating demon, her stomach turned. “You really know how to work an appetite, snack~”

“L-Let me g~” Eclipse was cut off, the demon snatching a kiss before pulling back and shoving something into her mouth. Her tongue forced down and jaw forced open as the second demon approached.

“Move over! I wanna taste~” he sneered, already undressing.

“Fuck off! I caught her I go first,” the first snapped, swiping his arm back and whipping his tail, “Just hold her down while I get her ready.”

The second obliged, if only a bit annoyed, changing to a fierce grin as his partner tore off Eclipse’s dress. She tried to scream, kick and wriggle away from the brutes. But the second held her arms and shoulders down while the other tore pieces of her dress off and held her legs under him. Sudden cold air brushed against her breast, hardening each nipple followed by a hard chill across her dripping pussy.

“Oooo~ She’s already this wet?” he cooed, shaking fingers brushing through her folds. Eclipse couldn’t stop her shiver, the disgusted knot in her stomach turning more from the ministrations. “This human must do this often; are you a little demon whore?” he snickered, delighting as she struggled harder to no avail.

“Don’t you worry, you’ll have not one but three demon dicks to sate you, once Thadeus gets here,” the second snickered. He must’ve meant the third demon, causing ice to snap through her. “Where is the bastard?”

“Forget him, I want my turn,” his words snapped Eclipse back, watching in horror as his erect cock bounced in his hand. Keeping her legs pinned, wrestling to spread her wider, he got into position and moved in. “Not even touching her and she’s hot, can’t wait~” his sloppy grin, salivating at the sight of her exposed dripping cunt, she thrashed and screamed, trying to push the gag out of her mouth while the other cackled.

A sudden crunch and crack had the clearing silent.

The demons looked up, searching the trees for signs of the intruder. Eclipse could feel her tears rolling down; begging, praying Megatron would find her. When the demons stopped, she opened her eyes, looking between them. Both were frozen, faces pale and numb. She followed their gaze, turning to the trees before an overwhelming sense of dread pressed down on her.

Megatron, covered in blood and bile, dragging a mangled corpse in one hand and a severed demon’s head in the other. The twin horns once on the demon’s head were now snapped off, skull cracked and oozing brain matter from the wrenching snap, and buried deep into its eye sockets, optical fluid and blood running down gaunt cheeks and broken jaw.

“M-my...Lord…” the second demon gulped, frozen to the spot as Megatron threw the corpse and head aside. His eyes, no longer holding the calming gaze Eclipse loved, completely engulfed in red malice. His teeth bared in a snarl, black miasmic aura blooming off him in waves as literal heat puffed from his heaving maw.

She had never seen his eyes and aura like that. Even when he was enraged at Lugnut he wasn’t this fearsome.

Before either could move away, Megatron shot forward. Eclipse caught his hands grasping their heads - one by the horns and the other by his skull - and slammed them together. An eye was gored out of the screaming demons snapped Eclipse from her stupor, blood splattering her. Hands clapped over her ears, eyes screwed shut and turning away. As the demons were wrenched from her, she turned her body to the side, fetal position as the harrowing screams and sickening crunches and splatters played around her. Feeling more blood splattering her skin, Eclipse had no choice but the scramble away, hands pulled away to hear their pain clear and crisp, clawing the soaked ground to pull away.

The ground shook, freezing her movements as a hulk flipped and pinned her down. Eyes shooting wide, Megatron loomed over; his dark aura blanketing her in darkness while his body dripped blood all over her. He had slaughtered them, and yet his breathing was ragged, heaving and teeth bared.

“Mine~~”he hissed, the possessive energy burning against her as his hands and claws grasped and held her. “Can’t...touch...mine~!”

“M--megatron...please I,” she was cut off, his tail teasing and twisting through her lips while he spread her legs and thrust forward. She hadn’t seen before, so covered in blood, that Megatron was naked. Once his tail slipped away with an audible squelch, he wasted no time in thrusting forward. Eclipse gasped, the sudden stabbing of being filled with his straining cock shot pleasure and pain up her spine. She felt nothing, only horror as he would take her in such conditions; covered in demons’ blood after having just slaughtered three. But her body knew him well, curved and held him as he brutally fucked her.

It was all too much. The chase turning to hunt, her capture and near rape, to witness such carnage to Megatron jumping her while drunk and delirious with rage, jealousy, and bloodlust - her mind began to swim and her vision faltered. Blurred and hazy, her mind succumbed and she fell back into darkness.

* * *

Eclipse awoke with a start.

It took a moment to compose herself. She was in her bed, in their shared chambers, she was warm and clean with only a mild ache in her legs. Was all of that a dream? It seemed so real, becoming more so as she raised her hand, spotting small bandages on her fingers and wrists. Pulling the sheets and blankets back, her legs and ankles were the same.

“Eclipse.”

The sudden voice spooked her, turning to her side to find Megatron sitting in a large armchair. His eyes affixed to her but once she turned to him, he turned away, ashamed. Slipping out of the bed, Eclipse shuffled to him; as best as she could given the bandages on her feet and ankles, coming to sit in his lap. His arm snapped around her, pulling her close and burying his head in her shoulder.

“Forgive me,” he purred, only showing this side when in private. “Seeing them, touching and defiling you… I couldn’t control…”

“Shh, Megatron,” she cooed, hands slowly slipping in his hair, cradling him to her. “I--I know.”

“No,” nuzzling in closer, “A hunt is a primal need for demons,” he cooed, picking her up and shifting back to the bed, cradling her closer. “My mind was already devolving and succumbing to need, I wanted you. I would do anything to get you in those moments. But hearing their disgusting words, their tones, my mind was already lost,” pulling sheets aside, he pulled her impossibly close with the underlying growl rumbling in his throat. “I lost all control. I am but a mortal fool, without rational though my sadism and twisted thoughts run unchecked, leading me to do such things I never would. Even in that moment, my addled mind couldn’t comprehend your denial...I took you, against your will.” He visibly shook, concern blooming in Eclipse as Megatron revealed a side even she didn’t see: Vulnerable.

Pulling back, raising his head so their eyes meet. His ruby eyes seemed to darken, becoming sullen and darker. He was remorseful, love overflowing and touching her heart.

“I understand,” she cooed, cupping his cheek and swooning as he leaned into her touch. “I...I know your tastes are...unique to you. But seeing you like that, I… I was terrified. If taking our… hunts into the open like that will affect you like this, maybe we shouldn’t do it.”

“Even after all that…” he cooed, leaning up to snatch her lips. She melted, leaving back into his kiss. “How did I ever catch you. Even after I raped you, covered in blood, forced in until you passed out…”

“You had no control, you weren’t of sound mind,” she murmured, panting from the deep kiss. “Just… for next time…”

“I understand,” he nodded, leaning in and pinning Eclipse down.

Adamant she wasn’t going to be living the bed soon, Eclipse relaxed and burrowed close to Megatron. This had affected him as much as it did her. They both needed time together.


End file.
